I go to sleep
by pifouyou76
Summary: Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai besoin de te parler, de retracer notre histoire et de m'expliquer . Sûrement pour me faire pardonner . Pardonner de quoi ? De ne pas réussir à vivre sans toi . De ne pas pouvoir m'empêcher de me dire que ma place est avec toi . D'avoir fais l'ultime geste pour te rejoindre de l'autre côté, là ou la maladie ne pourra pas t'emporter loin de moi .


Tous les personnages sont à Eiichiro Oda .

Musique : I go to sleep de Sia

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Sanji et Nami étaient ensembles depuis 1 mois je crois, lorsqu'ils ont décidé qu'ils devaient présenter leurs amis les plus proches l'un à l'autre. Je n'ai jamais su pourquoi, mais bon peu importe puisque c'est là, que je t'ai rencontré, toi, l'ami d'enfance de Nami, le petit brun qui l'avait sauvé de la merde dans laquelle elle était alors que tu n'avais que 9 ans. Le moins qu'on puisse dire de toi, c'est que tu ne manquais pas d'énergie, toujours en mouvement, une vraie pile électrique ! C'est peut-être ça qui m'a attiré vers toi, ta capacité à toujours voir le meilleur sans même renier le pire. Ton insouciance aussi était légendaire. Tu te rappelles la fois où tu t'es battu contre la bande de Kuro? Moi oui. Quand tu es revenu ce soir là, tu pissais le sang et les hématomes partout sur ton corps en auraient fait pâlir un champion de boxe ! C'est cette nuit là, alors que j'essayais tant bien que mal de panser tes blessures, que je t'ai embrassé pour la première fois. Je ne savais pas si tu étais gay mais peu m'importais tant que je pouvais t'avoir pour moi ne serait-ce qu'une seconde.

_Quand je me relève de mon oreiller  
Je rêve que tu es à mes côtés  
Bien que tu sois très loin  
Je sais que tu seras toujours près de moi__  
_

Tu ne m'as pas repoussé ce jour là, ni les autres d'ailleurs. On était tout le temps fourrés ensembles. Vraiment tout le temps, à tel point que c'est ensembles que nous avons appris la séparation de Sanji et Nami. De toute façon ces deux là, ça n'aurait jamais marché. Beaucoup trop superficiels, ils ne connaissaient rien au véritable amour. Pas celui des contes de fées, celui là est encore plus surfait qu'eux, non moi, je parle de celui qui vous prend aux tripes, celui qui vous oblige à ne plus pouvoir vivre ou même survivre sans l'être aimé. C'est violent, passionné et grisant. Triste parfois aussi, comme la nuit où après que nous nous fûmes envoyés en l'air tu t'es mis à pleurer, me suppliant de te promettre de ne jamais te laisser seul, de ne jamais mourir et de toujours t'aimer. Non eux, ils ne savaient pas ce c'était d'aimer quelqu'un.

_Je vais dormir  
Et j'imagine que tu es là avec moi  
Je vais dormir  
Et j'imagine que tu es là avec moi  
_

On était heureux à cette époque, juste heureux et rien d'autre. Trop sûrement. Maintenant je me dis que l'on aurait dû le voir venir, que l'on aurait dû se préparer. Si j'avais su Luffy, oh oui, si j'avais su je t'aurais dit à quel point je t'aimais, à quel point tu étais merveilleux. Mais les hommes sont cons, il faut qu'ils perdent tout pour se rendre compte de se qu'ils auraient dû faire, sauf qu'à chaque fois il est trop tard.

_Je regarde autour de moi  
Et sens que tu es toujours si près de moi  
Chaque larme qui coule de mes yeux  
Me remémore des souvenirs de toi envers moi_

Cela faisait presque un mois que tu avais cette douleur au crâne. Au début je ne m'en inquiétais pas trop, je me disais que ça allait passer, mais plus le temps passait plus tu te fatiguais. Et, un jour ce qui devait arriver arriva. J'étais parti acheter deux-trois trucs à la supérette du coin, comme d'habitude, sauf que quand je suis rentré je t'ai retrouvé étendu sur le sol, du sang s'échappant de ta bouche et ta respiration se faisant erratique, à croire que tu venais de courir le marathon de ta vie. Je ne sais même plus si c'est moi qui ai appelé les secours ou si c'est la voisine. Peut importe, de toute façon ils arrivent toujours trop tard.

_Je vais dormir  
Et j'imagine que tu es là avec moi  
Je vais dormir  
Et j'imagine que tu es là avec moi_

Je me souviens de chaque détail, même les plus insignifiants. Je me souviens du bruit des machines branchées à ton corps, de l'odeur de ta chambre d'hôpital et même de son numéro. La chambre 243 dans le bâtiment de réanimation. L'endroit où ils casent tous ceux dont la survie est incertaine. Mais au fond, je restais persuadé que tu allais t'en sortir. Tu étais Luffy après tout. Alors, quand ils m'ont annoncé que tu étais condamné ça m'a fait l'effet d'une bombe. Comme si tout mon monde volait en éclat sous mes yeux, ce qui n'était pas tout à fait faux d'ailleurs. _  
_  
_J'avais tort, je vais pleurer  
Je t'aimerai jusqu'au jour de ma mort  
Tu étais tout, toi seulement et personne d'autre  
Tu m'étais destiné  
_

Je suis resté avec toi jusqu'au bout, les infirmières ont même installé un autre lit dans ta chambre pour que je puisse dormir avec toi. Les pauvres, elles ont dû en baver avec toi, tu passais ton temps à les appeler pour rien ! Enfin je dois avouer que c'était plutôt drôle. Nami a bien essayé de t'en empêcher mais tu ne l'as jamais écouté. Nami … Aussi autoritaire et tyrannique qu'elle soit je crois qu'elle avait fini par abandonner l'idée que tu l'écoutes un jour. C'est que tu pouvais être têtu quand tu le voulais.

_Quand le matin arrive à nouveau  
J'ai la tristesse que tu m'as laissé  
Chaque jour passe  
Jusqu'à ce qu'enfin mon jour arrive  
_

On ne peut pas dire que les médecins n'avaient pas tenté de te sauver, même si ils savaient que c'était perdu d'avance. Ils ont essayé divers traitements mais aucun n'a jamais fonctionné. Ton corps les rejetait toujours, à croire que tu avais refusé de te battre. Ton état a commencé à se dégrader sérieusement à partir de ton quatrième mois dans cet hosto de merde. Ouais je sais, ce n'était pas de leur faute, mais il me fallait un coupable sur qui reporter ma haine pour supporter de te savoir loin de moi. Parce que oui, comme si te voir inconscient n'était pas suffisant, ces putains de toubibs ont décrété que je ne devais plus avoir de contact avec toi. Autant te dire que c'était l'enfer ! Mais je l'ai fait, j'étais prêt à tout pour te voir ouvrir les yeux à nouveau. _  
_

_Je vais dormir  
Et j'imagine que tu es là avec moi  
Je vais dormir  
Et j'imagine que tu es là avec moi  
_

C'était le lundi 23 octobre 2013, le jour où ils m'ont annoncé ta mort. Les autres étaient avec moi à ce moment là. Nami a crié, Sanji s'est effondré et moi je n'ai rien fait. Je n'ai rien fait tout simplement parce que pour moi c'était impossible, tu ne pouvais pas arrêter de sourire, de rire, de faire le pitre. Tu ne pouvais pas être mort. Ou du moins pas sans moi. C'est sûrement pour ça que je suis entrain de te parler. Pour que tu pardonnes ce que je m'apprête à faire. J'ai essayé tu sais, mais vivre sans toi m'est impossible alors à quoi bon m'accrocher? Ce soir Luffy je vais dormir d'un sommeil aussi profond que le tien, et alors je pourrais enfin te dire tout ce que je n'ai pas eu le temps de te dire. Je pourrais te dire à quel point je t'aime.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Je sais pas pourquoi mais quand j'écris du ZoLu j'ai besoin que ça finisse mal, sinon j'arrive pas à être satisfaite (ou du moins à peu près ) de ce que je fais ^^' .

Pour l'instant le système des songs-fics me plais bien alors je vais sûrement rester dans ce domaine encore un petit bout de temps histoire d'améliorer mon style d'écriture (dites moi ce que vous en pensez dans les reviews je ne vais pas vous mordre ^^ )

D'ailleurs en parlant d'écriture je vais supprimer les premiers chapitres de « Mes plus belles années » parce que je les trouve vraiment mals écris et que je ne trouve pas ça intéressant de les laisser sur le site. Je vais sûrement les réécrire mais c'est pas encore sûr alors on va voir.

Je ne vais pas m'éterniser donc je finis juste en remerciant Apocro ma bêta qui me corrige et sans qui cet OS ne serait pas ce qu'il est !


End file.
